1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for preventing fuel from entering a controller chamber in which a control circuit that controls a fuel pump is housed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-169565 teaches a fuel supply device that supplies fuel to an internal combustion engine of, for example, a motor vehicle. This fuel supply device comprises a fuel pump, a set plate that covers an opening of the fuel tank, and a control circuit that controls the fuel pump. The control circuit is housed in a controller chamber formed on the set plate. The control circuit is connected with the fuel pump by an electrical wiring member that passes through the set plate and extends into the fuel tank.
In the fuel supply device described above, the fuel within the fuel tank may enter a minute clearance between the set plate and electrical wiring member and may travel along the electrical wiring member and may enter the controller chamber. In order to prevent this leakage, in the fuel supply device described above, a leakage prevention agent is applied to a part of the electrical wiring member.